And Shape-Shifter Makes 3
by Mamandada
Summary: Rorona and Sterk find a baby duck while gathering materials. It turns out to be a shape-shifter. Based off of a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. RoronaXSterk
1. Chapter 1

"Sterk, you don't have to come with me every time that I want to gather materials," Rorona said. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to an ordinary rock to Sterkenburg, but he knew she could use it for something special. It seemed to glint with a yellow shine. "Cordy would come to get things with me," Rorona added as she picked it up and put it in her basket. She smiled as she did, and Sterkenburg thought it must have been a good item.

"Yes, I know that she would. But it is a knight's duty to protect," Sterkenburg said. His hand hovered over his sword, ready to draw it if needed.

"But Sterk, there are no knights now that Arland is a republic," Rorona said as she straightened. Her eyes spotted something in the distance- a special berry or a medicinal herb. He sighed and his hand dropped a little. "And Gio and I took care of the bandits that were around here, I think." She took off towards whatever she had seen.

Sterkenburg muttered, "The 'I think' is what worries me." He heard a noise that caused his body to stiffen and he followed close to Rorona, this time drawing his blade. No puni, rabbit, wolf, or squirrel stood a chance against him. He had already shown that he would throw himself in front of a dragon to protect her. What else was needed?

He did not find the source of the noise, but instead, heard something more frightening to him.

"Sterk! Come here! Quick!" Rorona shouted. Sterkenburg ran ahead, past Rorona and held his sword high, ready to strike. His eyes scanned the grass in front him. There was nothing. He looked back at Rorona, who held something in her hand. "It's a rare grass. I can use it to make a really good elixir," she said. She giggled a little at Sterkenburg's response.

Sterkenburg sighed as he sheathed his sword. He had been ready to be tested. "Don't worry me like that," he said. Rorona put the grass in her basket.

"I wish Totori were here to see this. She would really appreciate learning about this," Rorona said. "Too bad she went to Arls."

"You're the only good alchemist in Arland," he said.

"Master is here, too," Rorona said. She pouted for some reason unknown to Sterkenburg.

"I don't mean good as in skill level. I meant that that woman was evil," Sterkenburg explained. He knew better than anyone else.

"No, she's not evil. She just doesn't always show that she's good. She's helped out a bunch of people, including you." Sterkenburg knew that he shouldn't have said anything about Rorona's master. He hoped that someday she would see the truth about Astrid.

"I'm sorry," Sterkenburg said. "I shouldn't have brought it up." Rorona smiled as she looked at Sterkenburg, and he was glad to see that she was finally beginning to appreciate his protection. She ran up to him, with her arms outstretched, and he was sure that she was reaching out for a hug. He held out one of his arms as she ran past him. He watched as she stooped down low and threw her arms around a baby duck. Sterkenburg was unsure of how he had missed that before. At least she wouldn't be upset about Astrid anymore.

"Oh," he said as she hugged it tight. He swore that her eyes got twice as big as she hugged it.

"Can we keep him, Sterk?" Sterkenburg was taken aback. He wasn't sure why he was being asked. Sure he came to the Atelier a lot, but not every single day. He certainly didn't live there. Though he was unsure of what Rorona would do with a duck, he was pleased to see Rorona looking so happy. She held the yellow duckling close to her face. "It's sooo soft," she added.

"I can serve as a knight to a duck," Sterkenburg said. "Do you have enough materials?" Rorona nodded, and now held the duck in her hand where it chirped frequently. "Then, let's head back to Arland."


	2. Chapter 2

The duck had chirped on the entire walk back to Arland. Rorona repeatedly spoke to the duck, and called it "cute." She had even tried to shorten the name of the duck to "Du" but Sterkenburg had pointed out that it was just too small of a name to shorten.

Rorona then decided that she would name the duck "Duckie." Sterkenburg told Rorona that he thought it was a better choice than "Du." Duckie seemed to like the longer name more than the first, and chirped a little more when Rorona referred to it as Duckie.

"I can't wait to show Cordy," Rorona said as they passed through Arland's gates. "But I need to make a little bed for it. And a warm place to sleep. And I need to learn about how to take care of ducks."

"Sounds like you have a busy night ahead of you. Let me know if I can be any help," Sterkenburg said as they reached Artisan's Way. Rorona's Atelier was drawing near, and Sterkenburg always walked Rorona to it before parting ways with her.

"Maybe you can tell Cordy to stop by?" Rorona said as she opened the door to the workshop. She fumbled to put down her basket. "And come by later so you can see Duckie's new home. And thanks for coming with me. "

"Yes, I will," Sterkenburg said. He watched as she shut the door and then continued down the street. He eyed Hagel's shop, wondering if he should ask the blacksmith if he should forge a new blade. The café seemed busy as usual, which would be good for Iksel.

Finally, he got to the castle where the Adventurer's Guild was held. The Grand Hall was familiar and elegant. It made him yearn for the days of being a knight. Looking straight ahead he could see Cordelia, or Cordy as Rorona called her, and as he approached, he could see the top of Filly's head. He sighed- wondering when she would find him less scary. It was annoying, which probably made the expression on his face even scarier for her.

"Rorona has something she wants to show you," Sterkenburg said to Cordelia as Filly finally fully emerged from behind the counter. "And you've seen me dozens of times," he added to Filly.

Cordelia smirked. "What is it?"

"Something that you will probably like," Sterkenburg said, thinking of how sensitive Cordelia was to her size. She would have to feel like a giant compared to the duckling.

Cordelia pursed her lips as she contemplated. "I'll come by later, when I'm less busy." Sterkenburg knew that she would- Cordelia liked to sound tougher than she really was, especially around Rorona.

"Sorry, Sterkenburg," Filly said. She had waited for Cordelia to finish speaking, probably out of fear of a reprimand. "Someone just came in with a request to slay a shape-shifter! And I thought you were it."

"A shape-shifter?" Sterkenburg asked. It was a request that was unusual- just something that would have to test his skill. It had been a while since that had happened.

"It's a monster that changes its shape!" Filly added. "Isn't that scary?" She was practically quivering, but Filly usually quivered.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. I'll accept that request," Sterkenburg said. "I always like a challenge." He touched the hilt of his blade, deciding that it would be necessary to train for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
